Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a driving method thereof and more particularly relates to an electronic paper display apparatus and a driving method thereof.
Description of Related Art
To improve the quality of electronic paper display apparatus, how to drive the electronic paper display panel with a proper driving chip is an important issue that needs to be addressed. The conventional processor chip is unable to directly drive the electronic paper display panel and needs to be additionally coupled to a conversion chip integrated with timing control (TCON) in order to output the driving signal required by the electronic paper display panel. However, the SOCs (system on chip) that are currently available in the market are lack of such timing control chips that can directly drive the electronic paper display panel. For this reason, it is required to additionally design the conversion chip integrated with timing control for the electronic paper display panel, such that the outputted driving signal can conform to the interface of the electronic paper display panel. The additional design of the conversion chip integrated with timing control will raise the production cost of the electronic paper display apparatus. Moreover, the electronic paper display panel requires a stable clock signal. The conventional processor chip needs to process system operations from time to time, which may sometimes interfere with the sending of the clock signal and make it difficult to control the timing of the clock signal. In view of the above, several embodiments of the invention are provided as follows.